


On the set of Yuugi-Oh

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: OOC, Other, Randomness, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Yeah, it's one of those..turn off your brains, first.





	On the set of Yuugi-Oh

_On the set of Yuugi-Oh_

Jou walks into the break room and snatches a small bottle from his bag. He shakes two Aplenzin into his hand and pops them into his mouth. Exchanging the bottle with a book, he flops down on the giant bean bag in the centre of the room.  
Seto comes trudging in, looking miserable.  
"Gods, I hate this role", he groans. Jou hums. Seto takes off his coat and throws it in a corner.  
"If I had to treat people like this in real life, I'd shoot myself."  
"Want some?" The white bottle is back in Jou's hand. Seto reaches out, catches it and takes two. He ponders, then takes a third pill.  
"Domo. I need to get a refill." Jou merely hums, engrossed in his book. Seto looks over.  
"Is that Brecht?"  
"Nietzsche."  
"Oh, ok." Seto frowns.  
"Why not Kant?" Jou snarls.  
"I felt vengeful." His fellow actor nods, then slips out of his boots. Giving a low moan, he shakes the stunts out.  
"Seriously, what's wrong with double soles? It's like walking on boba pearls."  
"You think you got problems?" growls Jounouchi from behind his book. He puts down his book and takes off his reading glasses.  
"People are so used to my on-screen underdevelopped intelligence, it has begun to influence my tutours. I had to retake the past two tests just because the docents thought I cheated." Seto rolls his eyes.  
"Try convincing JAL that just because you're aiming for a masters in aerodynamics, you have not figured out how to fuel a jet with a crystalline battery."  
"I hate this story!" shouts Mokuba, as he stomps in. He tears off the weird shirt and blazer he wears, clears his throat several times and adds in a much deeper voice,  
"I hate the plot!"  
Twin hums of agreement. Mokuba fumes.  
"I hate my role!"  
"U-hn."  
"I hate my life!"  
"Welcome to the show."  
Yuugi strolls in, stretching.  
"Gods, I hate having to stoop hours to no end." He straightens to his full five point nine.  
"It's hell on my neck and shoulders."  
"Welcome to my world", mutters Jou, eight pages further. He's a six point two.  
Anzu saunters in, a pinched expression on her face. Yuugi smiles sheepishly and waves at her.  
"Ne, Anzu, daijoubu ka?"  
Anzu merely turns her head and stalks to the showers. Seto cocks a brow.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Yuugi shrugs.  
"We were on a date." Mokuba clicks his tongue.  
"Voluntarily?" Seto grins, Jou smirks, Yuugi glares.  
"Gunpoint. She blackmailed me."  
"Ah." Yuugi blinks.  
"Why does everyone just believe that?" Seto huffs.  
"Yuugi. It's _Anzu_."  
Yuugi pouts.  
"So?"  
Jou sighs.  
"Nevermind." Mokuba flashes a grin.  
"What happened?"  
Yuugi coughs.  
"We went dancing, I stepped on her foot and had to carry her home. Things got pretty hot pretty fast, and, well, you see-"  
"TMI, Yuug'." Jou from behind his book. Seto looks slightly green.  
"So you got lucky. What's the problem?"  
Yuugi goes scarlet.  
"Uhm, well, I -underperformed." Mokuba snorts.  
"I'm surprised you got it up in the first place."  
The coffee table practically brains him.  
"i heard that, you mutated Kuribou!" screams Anzu from the showers. Seto blinks.  
"How did she do that? It's physically impossible!"  
Three sets of brows shoot up.  
"How long have you been on this show?" mutters Mokuba. Seto crosses his arms.  
"Not long enough to screw the BEWD, opposed to public opinion."  
Jou flips a page.  
"Ja, I know _one_ dragon you rode for sure." Seto snaps,  
"The jet doesn't count." Flip.  
"That's not what you called it."  
Honda and Shizuka enter. In passing, the young redhead asks,  
"Anyone seen Anzu?"  
"Bathroom." Shizka nods and chucks her pretty pink vest.  
"Good. Thank heavens I can get out of this stupid goody-goody-two-shoes rags and into some _real_ clothes." She opens her bag and withdraws a bundle of lace, leather and chains.  
"Shizuka..."  
"Uh-uh. Not summarizing my emotional defiances and sexual repressions, Jounouchi Freud-nii-chan. Save it for your boy toy."  
"Hey!" comes the chorused shout from the Kaiba brothers. Then a stunned silence.  
Flip.  
"Oh dear, here we go," sighs Jounouchi.  
Honda sits on the coffee table, snatches a bag of popcorn and watches happily how both Kaibas round in on Jounouchi and begin pummeling him.  
He leaves, when the first shreds of cloth start raining on the floor.  
A moment later, he returns and carries the petrified Yuugi away.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Inspired by a Yami no Matsuei-fic I read aaaaggeeeees ago and Cleopatra's precious comments, this is what happens when I feed my brain too much sugar.


End file.
